The chronicles of the Universal knights:shattered memories
by Stormknight089
Summary: Hey guys, this is a parody of my story on wattpad, so you guys would get a little understanding of what my 1st story is like, and it's going to be in a just pancake version of it


**Hey guys, just a pancake here, the number one author for Fanfiction/Fiction hybrids, i have been looking into that one story that a nerdish writer wrote, and i gotta say, it's pretty confusing , so i made a nutshell version of it, it won't explain every single detail in the story, and by detail i mean the entire story structure, so there won't be that many spoilers, anyway enjoy**

**(p.s, this is not the real just a pancake, it's just a joke)**

* * *

The chronicles of the Universal knights: shattered memories: in a nutshell

* * *

In Rio, everybody was so happy and cheerful for the carnival that's coming up, there is no one that is sad or depressed.

Ethan, David, Isaac, Mia, and Blu enter the room

"Hey Isaiah!" Said all of them

"Hello friends, I am the protagonist, I am also sad" said Isaiah

"Come join with us in the water" said Ethan

"Okay" said Isaiah

5 minutes later

Splash, Splash, Splash.

"Everyone is having a great time Blu, my husband and love of my life" said Jewel

Swoosh.

"Oh no, I am having crippling Memories about my parents, what am I ever gonna do?" Said Blu

"We can help you find your parents" said Isaiah

"Thank you dearest family and human friends who apparently I can talk to for some reason, nothing could possibly go wrong" said Blu

"..."

"..."

"..."

Swoosh.

"Oh no, that thief stole my necklace, which is apparently important to the plot" said Isaiah

"After him" said David

30 minutes of filler chapters later

"Ugh, where are we?" Said Ethan

"Peekaboo" said the Phantom Menace

"What the?" Said Mia

"My name is the title for a Star Wars movie, you are now in the matrix" said the Phantom Menace

"Lets fight him" said Isaac

"You idiot poop faces, instead of fighting me you should go after your friends and loved ones that I put into your memories, if you don't go to them soon they will die, also it's definitely not a trap" Said the Phantom Menace

"Okay we believe you" says all of them

"I am the protagonist's best friend" said Ethan

"I am the shy love interest" said Mia

"I am main Protagonist #2" said Blu

"I am main protagonist #3" said David

"I am main protagonist #4" said Isaac

"I am main protagonist #3's love interest" said Violet

"I am main protagonist #4's love interest" said Meili

"I am Noctis Lucis rip off" said Jonny

"I am the smart boy" said Aaron

"I am the Smart girl" said Bia

"I am the sassy girl" said Carla

"I am the trickster boy" said Tiago

"I am out of character" said Roberto

"I am the lovable character" said Mimi

"Squawk! 'I am a father, Grandfather, leader of the blue spix macaw tribe, and possibly the closest father figure to protagonist #2'" said Eduardo

"I am a young British gentleman...who will eventually turn evil later on" said Brenner

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sweet" said Ethan

"Now let's go face the Phantom Menace with the power of God and friendship" said Isaiah

"I'll always be at your side" said Blu

2 hours of swooshes and ouchie ouches later.

"Your parents are dead" said Blu

"I hate you" said Isaiah

"Please forgive Blu" said Jewel

"And why should I forgive him for the most heinous fiendish and unforgivable act he's ever done" said Isaiah

"Friendship" said Jewel

"Okay sure" said Isaiah

"Hello" said the mysterious question mark guy

"And who are you" said Isaiah

Flip.

"Gasp! Your me!" Said Isaiah

"I am not Isaiah, I am evil Isaiah, and now I will kill you" said evil Isaiah

Boom.

"What just happened?" Said Isaiah

"Hello?" Said the Phantom Menace

"Die!" Said Isaiah

Swoosh, Boom.

"Nani! You broke my sword!" Said Isaiah

"Indeed I did, it's time to wake up and go to school" said the Phantom Menace

"Huh?!" Said Isaiah

2 minutes of nap time later

"YAAAAAAAAWN, oh no, I am now separated from my friends, and it appears I'm inside a castle, what will I ever do" Said Isaiah

"Hello" said the mysterious stranger

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Said Isaiah

"Don't worry, you can trust me" said the mysterious stranger

"Okay I do not believe, but I will follow you anyway" said Isaiah

Meanwhile

"Okay Mia, here's my little secret I will tell which will be important for the entire series"

Sorry, we are having technical difficulties.

"Do you now see what I am doing?" Said the Phantom Menace

"Okay I believe you" said Mia

Meanwhile

"Thank you for helping me finding me my friends, and now I will free them and we can finally-" said Isaiah

"Hold on their sporto, in order for you and your friends to escape this place you must defeat the Phantom Menace, also you will get a cool new sword"

"Nice!" Said Isaiah

"But you have to abandon the people you love like your family for their sake" said the mysterious stranger

"Not nice!" said Isaiah

1 hour of confusing plot stuff later.

"Wow, I am 15 now for some reason, I can go on all the big kids Rides now, and I also have this new cool sword now, thanks random stranger" said Isaiah

"Actually i am the son of...oops and now he left" said the mysterious stranger

"Hey Ethan check me out" said Isaiah

"Hey Isaiah check me out, I am now 15 year old boy now" said Ethan

"How is that even possible" said Isaiah

"If you want to know then go read the actual story on Watt Pad" said Ethan

"What in the actual cra..." said Isaiah

"Anyway, lets go save our friends" said Ethan

"Okay sure"

Some time later.

"I will never join the dark side" said Mia

"This isn't Star Wars Mia" said the Phantom Menace

"Don't worry I got this Mia" said Isaiah

"Special attack, SUPER ULTRA GLASS STAKES OF DOOM AND PAIN!" Said the Phantom Menace

Swoosh.

"You have defeated me Isaiah, here is a picture of Blu's parents, go give it to him" said the Phantom Menace

"Okay" said Isaiah

Actual footage from the story

( Blu opens his cage, he then slides down his rail, he takes a whiff )

(Blu) "ahh, this is the life, the perfect marshmallow scenario, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,"

( another Marshmallow pops up )

(Blu) "6, mmm"

( Blu takes a sip, Isaiah slams the picture and himself on the window, Blu then shouts out of fright and drops the hot cocoa )

"Wake you Dingus! I found your parent's picture!" Said Isaiah

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Said Blu

1 moment later

"Ugh, what happened? I blacked out for a second" said Blu

"Hello Blu, we are now in space and the darkness will consume us" said Jewel

"I will sacrifice myself to save everybody" said Blu

"But why?" Said Jewel

"Because I love you" said Blu

Que Titanic sad music.

* * *

**Well guys, i hope you enjoyed the story, and as always i will keep making updates to my channel, so see you...**

**Stormknight089: just a pancake, what are you doing on my profile?! **

**Storm knight, uhh i can explain **

**Stormknight089: what do you have to say for yourself **

**Subscribe to just a pancake**

**Stormknight089: oh you, anyway guys have a good day and Godbless you all**


End file.
